wikigamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometry Dash
TO SEE MORE ABOUT GEOMETRY DASH, SEE THE GEOMETRY DASH WIKI! Geometry Dash is a 2013 mobile and Steam game developed by Sweden-based developer Robert Topala, and published by his own company RobTop Games. It is a rhythm-based platforming game which currently has 21 official levels and has more than 30 million online levels made by players. Each level features unique background music. Other features include a level editor, map packs, user-created levels, secret coins, and a great variety of icons and game modes, as well as user coins, two shops and three secret vaults in the latest versions. The game was removed from Steam on 30 January 2017, but was later re-added. Geom''etry Dash'' uses a simple tapping/clicking system to control different vehicles that react when a player presses anywhere on the touchscreen (space/up key(s), mouse, or "A" button if playing on the PC version) and can be held down to constantly interact (on some vehicles). Users cannot control the speed at which the icon is moving, the only way to change speed is by touching a speed changing portal. The timing and rhythm of the in-game music are key parts of the game, often in relation to each other. The objective of the game is to complete a level by reaching its end; however, if the player dies at an obstacle, they will have to start over from the beginning. All levels (with the exception of the three "demon" rated levels in the full version) are unlocked from the start, so they can be played out of order. Along the way, the player can collect up to three secret coins in each official level, which are scattered in either hidden or challenging areas (or both). The icon can take up to seven separate gamemodes, which behave differently with each interaction.1 Gamemodes themselves can be changed with seven separate portals, while the behavior of these modes can be changed further with portals, including size portals, which change the size of the icon, mirror portals, which reverse the game view, gravity portals, which reverse the gravity, dual portals, which duplicate the icon, and five different speed portals that change the speed of the icon. All of these features give a variety of ways to play the game. If the player completes a level, he/she will be rewarded with icons or colors on main levels, and mana orbs, which can be used to purchase icons, death effects, or trails in the shops. Achievements The game features several achievements, which can be unlocked in several ways, such as collecting a certain number of stars, completing demon rated levels, completing official levels, adding friends, liking or disliking online levels, rating custom levels, etc.; plus secret achievements unlocked through undisclosed means. Achievements can also be unlocked by collecting shards, which can be obtained From daily chests, from demon chests or by completing the respective shard's gauntlet. By unlocking achievements, the player is rewarded with certain icons, colors, or trails. The player can also unlock other customization features, namely a selection of trails behind icons, a secondary color glow around the icon's black border, and death effects. Secret Vault The game features three secret vaults. The first one can be unlocked by getting 10 silver (verified) user coins, the second by getting 50 diamonds, and the third with an emblem obtainable from the shop hidden the treasure room (in turn obtainable with 500 diamonds). They display a screen with a text box where you can input codes that can be found from deciphering tricky riddles and unlock secret achievements, which unlock new icons, trails, etc. Main levels Geometry Dash features 21 official levels, 18 of which are playable from the start. Each level has rewards for completing them. Each official level has 3 secret coins, making a total of 63. These secret coins are used to unlock 3 demon levels: 10 unlock Clubstep, 20 unlock Theory Of Everything 2, and 30 unlock Deadlocked. (Until Update 2.0, Clubstep required 20 coins to unlock, and Theory Of Everything 2 required 30 coins to unlock.) These levels range wildly in difficulty; while some can be beaten by anyone, some require thousands of attempts to master and complete. Online levels can get even harder than the official levels, as repeatedly proven by the creators of these online levels. Over time, the "difficulty cap" has risen and risen to reach new heights each update, especially in 2.1, with levels constantly coming out. Levels are classified by difficulty, from Easy to Demon; in order of the levels' addition to the game, somewhat but not completely in order of difficulty. The stars represent the difficulty and the number of stars the player gets when completing that level. Also, official levels are worth more stars than custom levels. For example, Demon levels are rated 14 (as in Clubstep and Theory of Everything 2) to 15 stars (as in Deadlocked) for official levels, but only 10 stars in the custom ones. Geometry Dash has a practice mode that can be used for any level. Checkpoints are available in this mode, allowing the player to restart at checkpoints instead of the very beginning.2 These checkpoints are marked by green, diamond-shaped gems. Custom levels In addition to the 21 official levels, the game also has custom levels. To access these custom levels, the player must have the full version. Notable objects that can be used include blocks, rings, jump pads, portals, spikes, and user coins. Coins that are verified can be collected for new icons, or they can be used to unlock the vault. The player must be able to complete their own level with all coins in normal mode in order to ensure that it is actually possible to beat. A level can be verified in separate attempts such as completing a run through in one attempt and then collecting coins in another; however any changes made to the level will make it unverified. These levels can either have the same music already in the game or custom music from Newgrounds. Each user-created level has a unique ID, which can be used to play the level without searching its name. As similar to the official levels, user-created levels are classified by difficulty, which is decided by RobTop, by players or "level mods" who can send a level to RobTop to be rated. Unlike official levels, they cannot be played offline unless they were previously downloaded. Development and release According to Robert Topala, the game began as a project that could have moved in any direction. He made the remark, "There was really no detailed plan... it simply started as a template with a cube that could crash and jump". He previously developed it for the computer, but later altered his plan and made attempts to make it a mobile game. Topala was inspired by the "The Impossible Game" and he took about four months to create the game and take it to the App Store and Google Play. In the beta version, the game was called "Geometry Jump", but was changed to "Geometry Dash". Upon its release, Geometry Dash had just seven levels, which are now currently free to play on the game's free version, alongside four other levels released in later updates in the full version (Time Machine, Cycles, xStep, and Clutterfunk). It would soon gain serious popularity around the world, especially Canada, where it achieved the title as the most popular paid iPhone app in June 2014. There are three free versions of the game, one being "Geometry Dash Lite" which currently (as of update 2.2) includes the first 11 levels from the full version, "Geometry Dash Meltdown" which currently (as of update 1.0) includes 3 levels with new 2.1 icons made to showcase the 2.0 features to those who do not own the full version, and "Geometry Dash World" which currently (as of update 1.0) includes 2 worlds with 5 levels in each world, new 2.1 icons, a shop, a new vault, daily quests, levels & rewards, and secret chests made to showcase some of the new 2.1 features that were included in the update for the full version. On 19 December 2015, RobTop released Geometry Dash Meltdown on iOS and Android. On 21 December 2016, Robtop released Geometry Dash World on iOS, and also for on Android on 22 December 2016. External links * Official website Category:2013 video games Category:Music video games Category:Platform games Category:IOS games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Windows games Category:Windows Phone games Category:MacOS games Category:Steam Workshop games